


One Door Closes

by Potato_Soop_Leo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Fluff, Gore, Other, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_Soop_Leo/pseuds/Potato_Soop_Leo
Summary: They say that when one door closes, another one opens. It’s supposed to be leaking with opportunity that washes over you the moment you open it. But I remember when we first found out that we could no longer leave the conference room due to a sudden emergency lockdown. I remember the shrieks of people being torn to shreds, their cries of agony as they bled to death on the floor. My eyes stung with tears, pouring out of my eyes. I seem to recall big brother grabbing me and dragging me to the corner of the room, standing in front of me with a loaded gun in his hands. I didn’t remember much after that except for a woman bursting into the room screaming, her face covered in blood before suddenly a gross and bloody hand grabbed her by the hair. The moment I heard the crack of her neck, big brother said I passed out. Probably from fear. Maybe from disgust, as I’ve never been good when it comes to the sight of blood. But one thing is for sure: I’m pretty sure that God has pressed the reset button….
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), Austria/Switzerland (Hetalia), Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Greece/Japan (Hetalia), Hong Kong/Iceland (Hetalia), Japan/Switzerland (Hetalia), Latvia & Lichtenstein (Hetalia), Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Apocalyptic Stories





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it's a bit short, but this is only the first chapter, and isn't that always the shortest? I promis they'll get longer lol.

They say that when one door closes, another one opens. It’s supposed to be leaking with opportunity that washes over you the moment you open it. But I remember when we first found out that we could no longer leave the conference room due to a sudden emergency lockdown. I remember the shrieks of people being torn to shreds, their cries of agony as they bled to death on the floor. My eyes stung with tears, pouring out of my eyes. I seem to recall big brother grabbing me and dragging me to the corner of the room, standing in front of me with a loaded gun in his hands. I didn’t remember much after that except for a woman bursting into the room screaming, her face covered in blood before suddenly a gross and bloody hand grabbed her by the hair. The moment I heard the crack of her neck, big brother said I passed out. Probably from fear. Maybe from disgust, as I’ve never been good when it comes to the sight of blood. But one thing is for sure: I’m pretty sure that God has pressed the reset button….

Waking up had been something strange. My head had pounded, and my vision was blurry. But as always, big brother was standing above me, petting his fingers through my hair. Something about his eyes gave me reassurance, the feeling that he would never leave me. 

“Ah, you’ve finally woken up, good. How are you feeling?” Switzerland had asked me. My throat was dry, and all I could muster to do was give a small shake of my head. He seemed to understand either way and picked up off the ground and took me to the table. He himself took a seat and held me in his lap. I never have understood how he’s so strong. He doesn’t eat much, and he’s so short. I always had expected him to drop me and hurt me, but he managed to keep himself up and still carry me, seemingly as if I weighed nothing. Though it wouldn’t be surprising if i didn’t weigh much, it’s been awhile since I last checked. 

I took a look around at that point. Everyone seemed to be doing something. It looked as though Germany, Britain, France, and Japan were discussing something by the door, which was now barricaded. The others were talking amongst each other, though I’m not sure what about very well. Nor do I know now. For certain though, everybody had looked very on edge to me. But I can’t blame them for that, I know I was frightened myself, and I still am. But I wish big brother would have helped them instead of helping me. He could have contributed something to the group. I know so. 

When I was finally able to stand on my own, I asked Switzerland what was going to happen now? If we would ever get out of here? He said he wasn’t too sure, but we would find out soon enough. Well that soon, really wasn’t too far away, when Germany called for everyone to come and take their seats. We all did, and I went to my spot near the other Germanic countries. Questions still burned in my chest, but I decided that waiting for Germany to say his thing was the best option. 

Germany started off in a smart way as always, saying, “I know our situation seems hopeless at the moment. But we all need to stay calm and put our heads together. I know a few of us have weapons, which is a good thing. And I believe i’ve figured out who those few of you may be.” Germany then cleared his throat, looking around the table. “Switzerland, America, Finland, myself, and Greece. Anybody else I should know of who has a gun on them, maybe even a knife?” Looking around, I noticed most of the other countries shaking their heads no, which didn’t surprise me. But even still, I should have stood up today. But the glare big brother shot me seemed to tell me never to tell anybody about the gun underneath my skirt. Big brother himself had gifted it to me, said it was for emergency situations only, and of course taught me how to shoot it. I’ve never used it outside of that moment, as I've never found a reason to have shot it. But now would be a good time to consider the situation as a very desperate emergency. I should be prepared each day, thinking about how to shoot the gun I hide with me. 

Germany appeared to be a bit upset with the fact nobody else had a weapon to contribute, and I felt a bit bad. But I knew I shouldn’t have. It’s a good thing not to tell Germany of my weapon. It’s mine though, and I have every right not to tell him. My weapon, my rules. I suppose if push comes to shove, and I’m forced to have to fight, I will do so with the pride of my family. 

After a moment of silence, Germany continued his speech, “I’m afraid that we will not be able to leave this room until we’re sure everyone is ok and the rest of the building is safe to be in. Now we’ll still have power, and from what I know of using this building for meetings quite often, there is an automatic heating system running through the building, so we won’t freeze to death unless there is a power shortage. And in our case, that shouldn’t happen for a good week. But while we are stuck in the conference room, we need to keep calm, and make sure we don’t immediately use up all of our resources.”

That had been the end of what Germany told all of us. I think we all already knew all of that, but it was pleasant to get a reminder. But the thing is, we’re still scared and nervous. And I know the most confident and strong of the countries are scared as well. I can see it in their posture. They’re afraid…

But don’t worry…

**So am I…**


	2. Day Two

Last night I slept ok. The floor wasn’t ideal, and I can tell big brother was on high alert from the fact that people kept bothering him for his gun. I don’t really think he slept last night. I think he stayed awake to protect the both of us. 

I woke up this morning with a small pain in my neck and lower back, but I think sleeping on the floor could probably do that to you. I noticed not a lot of people were awake, not even big brother anymore, but there was a hand extended to me. I looked up to find Luxembourg, his devilish smirk still stuck on his face. That’s one thing I’ve been wondering about mostly. How people can still smile even if they’re under the impression they could possibly die a horrible death by the hands of a dead man. But there he was, smiling down on me. It was only polite of me to take his hand and stand with him. Where we were going, I wasn’t sure. But he led me over to the other side of the room to a few other people who were awake. At that point I understood. 

The people awake were mostly us smaller and younger countries. They probably wanted to look for adventure or something, but I’m not sure why I wanted to join them. Maybe because they were all strong and independent people, or because they were boys, but I think I smiled a little at that moment this morning. Seeing them there and ready to go and fight for supplies, and going so far as to drag me along felt like such a lovely gesture. It was Luxembourg, Iceland, Hong Kong, Latvia, and I. These were the people who wanted me of all people as a team mate. 

The plan went something like this: Get out of the room with nobody noticing us, make our way through hordes of zombies (If any, there probably wouldn’t be) find supplies, and come back saviours. I myself hadn’t expected it to go well, and I can say it didn’t end with the saviour part, for those who just need to know. I mean, I was the only one with a useful weapon. They didn’t even know I had it in the first place. 

The hardest part had been getting out of the room unnoticed. The doors were huge, but after a few minutes of thinking it over, Iceland had been the one who came up with the idea on how to get out of here. That had really surprised me too, because he never seemed like the type to do something like this. But he assured us he had done this plenty of times on his own. We just needed to climb out of the window above the doors. But first we had to get up there. Luxembourg and Iceland helped lift Hong Kong onto the ledge and then he opened the window, and next they lifted me up there, and then Latvia. Latvia did his best not to make any noise jumping down on the other side, mostly by taking off his shoes. Then, I jumped down and he caught me, because I was a bit afraid to jump down on my own and hurt my feet. 

After the others were able to get down, and put their shoes back on, we started our journey. I think Iceland noticed how frightened I was, and he offered to hold my hand. I took it, I won’t lie, and eveytime he noticed me become tense, he would give my hand a squeeze, as if to remind me he was there to protect me. I know he isn’t attracted to me, it’s quite obvious. He’s just nice, even if he doesn’t want many people to know that, I sure remember. 

The halls had been mostly empty, and you could hear a few noises outside, but nothing much past that. In all of the movies I’ve seen with big brother and Mr.Austria, it depicts the weakest people as going out first, and even some of the strongest people. But the most prepared and less cocky of the population are the survivors. Everyone else apparently deserves the death that awaits them outside of their front door. But in my opinion, what should happen is people’s natural instincts kick in, and they’re able to survive the harsh world. Those who think they’re the strongest and best should go down the fastest and let the smarter people run the new world god has given us. 

The building had been filled with interesting things, and we could hardly find our way around. None of us had ever gone further than the conference room, or the bathroom. Speaking of which, I’m starting to wonder where we’ll have to do our business when the power shuts off. The boys should have no issue going out the window, but us girls may have a harder time doing it. Maybe we’ll just have to deal with non working toilets. 

The first room we stumbled upon was one that led us into another hallway, and I tightened my grip on Iceland’s hand, and also grabbed onto my skirt in case I needed to pull it up and grab my gun. The hallway was filled with blood, on the floor, the walls, the windows. And it reeked of rotting flesh from the heating system being on. I think I even saw Latvia gag at the smell. I would have done so as well if I wasn’t tending to more pressing matters. The sound of potential breathing at the end of the hall. None of us were sure if it was a zombie, or someone who had survived. But Hong Kong, being the dumb boy he is, called out a hello that was far too loud. That’s when we heard someone walking fairly quickly down the hall, and then it got quicker. 

I ended up pushing the boys behind me and pulled my shirt up, grabbing the gun out of it’s holster. Safety off, cock the gun, only put your finger on the trigger when you’re ready to shoot. And the moment I saw a bloody pale face, and the dead white eyes, I aimed and pulled the trigger. I saw blood from its face splatter all over the wall, and the door behind it. The boys let out small yells of fear as they looked up at me. I gave the barrel a quick blow so it didn’t get too warm before flipping the safety on and putting my weapon away. 

My next step was to look frightened. “Oh, please don’t tell anyone I have a gun!” I begged them. “And big brother told me never to shoot it unless it was an emergency, oh, how stupid of me!” But instead of yelling and being afraid of me, they gave me a big hug instead, cheering and telling me how amazing I was, and how lucky they had been to bring me along. I don’t know why they told me I was golden, or a lucky charm, but it made me feel nice, and appreciated. 

The rest of our little trip was fruitfull, and much less exciting. We didn’t run into any more zombies, and found plenty of good things. Foods, water, everything we would need to survive. Though as we were looking around, there were more footsteps behind us, and when we turned around, now all brandashing a weapon or two, we were met with some pretty angry stares. Those of course by the people who decided to come and wrangle us up. Germany, Switzerland, Netherlands, and Russia. Switzerland of course came over and grabbed me, and he stood in front of me, pulling out his gun. 

“Which one of these stupid boys made you go, huh?! I’ll shoot them! They probably just wanted to touch you a-and use you as their little toy during this time!” Switzerland had shouted. But I pushed him away and huffed.

“They didn’t force me! I went on my own! They don’t have those kinds of feelings towards me! I’m pretty sure Iceland and Hong kong are gay, Luxembourg and latvia are my best friends, and I am not helpless anymore like I used to be!” I think my words were a bit harsh to him, but it’s what I needed him to hear. I don’t think he liked hearing that though, because he stormed out and left me alone with everyone else. I don’t want him to be mad at me, and I’m all honesty, he hasn’t spoken to me yet today, and I’m getting ready to go to sleep at the moment. 

But the rest of the day was pretty nice. Now that some of us had gone out ahead, we knew what to expect, and blocked off most of the doors on the first floor, and drew the curtains on all of the windows we could. We then decided to move ourselves to the conference room on the second level, and went up there. There were a few dead bodies, and since most of us didn’t want to see that, we spent a while cleaning the floor today. It wasn’t something I enjoyed doing too much. I didn’t help throw the dead bodies out the window, because I assumed my stomach was too weak for that. We found a staff room, and there’s couches in there. I wish we had blankets though, because that’s the one thing we cannot find in this place quite yet. Even with the heating system, I still find myself a bit cold at night. We decided some of us should stay in the staff rooms, as after a moment, we found a second one. 

The decision was made after a lot of talking upon everyone. The Nordics didn’t want to be split up, and so they were all let stay in the first room, along with myself, and most of the Asian countries. Taiwan, Hong Kong, Vietnam, India, Thailand, and South Korea. The Baltic States also decided to join us in this room. There’s enough room, though only two couches, but we all decided to push the two couches together to make a big bed, and then use some rope to keep it from sliding apart. I’m not sure I’ll sleep on the couch tonight. I’ll probably leave that for the others. 

In the other room were quite a few other countries. But then there are the ones who decided it was best to stay in the conference room. Those people were North Italy, Germany, Japan, America, Russia, Britain, China, Canada, France, Spain, South Italy, and Prussia. I still don’t understand why Prussia is still attending world meetings. It isn’t like he’s a country anymore. But it isn’t my place to ask that question or any of which are similar to that. 

I think now would be a good place to stop for the night. I need my rest, and I think many others need it as well. I can see it in all of them. They’re tired, scared, sad. And I’m no better. Big brother didn’t even volunteer to sleep in the same room as me…

**_Does he even still love me..?_ **


	3. Day Three, part one

I remember falling asleep extremely cold. But when I woke up this morning I felt warm. The source of which being that I was squished between Iceland and Hong Kong. It wasn’t something I would have felt happening in my sleep, and honestly I think it’s sweet they did such a thing for me. I’ve said it before, and I’ll defend this until my dying days: I’m pretty sure they're gay, so they’ll make good parents someday. Though it gets me wondering if they’re treating me like a child. No, they’re just two wonderful friends! They don’t see me as weak, they’re not like everyone else! But there is always a small chance I’m wrong. That they think they need to protect me. 

Today we decided to do some cleaning. The scent of rotting flesh is finally getting to all of us. We need to make things smell better before we can decide to stay forever. I’m put on the job of washing the floors on the ground level, though the boys offered to help me out. I remember Mr. America saying we were like the losers club, which hurt my feelings. We aren’t that lame, are we? I mean, we aren’t by any means cool, but we aren’t dumb. America then rephrased it to call us ‘The Goonies’. I’m not sure if that’s any better though.

Would you believe me if I told you that I believe I was only made to work? Well, that’s what I think sometimes. That they only wanted me so I could do their dirty works. But of course I failed and was left to die. It just reminds me how sad I am that big brother has stopped talking to me. He took me in when nobody else would, and I love him for that. I want to apologize, but it makes me think that I’ll come across as weak. And I’m nowhere near as weak as I used to be. I want to fight for myself for once in my life. Help people. Protect others. And I’ve never been able to do that because of Switzerland. And because I was always thinking I was very weak myself. But now I know the truth. I’m so much better than I ever believed of myself. Now that I can see that, maybe I can be a beacon of hope. 

Cleaning the floors was very gross work. On the main floor, I ended up killing another zombie. I hadn’t expected to, or wanted to, but it snuck up on me. My immediate reaction was grabbing my gun from under my skirt and pulling the trigger. It was almost as though I wasn’t in control of myself at that moment. But of course the boys thought I was just wonderful. I don’t think I’m wonderful. I killed someone, whether or not they were suffering from such a horrid illness. After that whole incident, I finished cleaning with the boys. We left the floor sparkling clean, better than when we got here in the first place. But of course things did take a turn for the weird. Not worse, weird. 

My great thought was to explore the third floor, since it was new territory none of us had dared go to. That’s what made it fun! I left the boys behind when I finally separated from them. My wonderful excuse was the restroom. None of them would ever follow me up there. If Anything they would keep as much distance as they could. They knew about lady issues. It’s not like I really care about that though. Yes, I’m a country, yes, I still suffer from all of that stupid stuff. But I would never speak with somebody about it, especially a boy. Boys haven't any need to know about my issues either way. Not even Switzerland!

The floor was quiet. Much more quiet than down below, really. But that is to be expected. Nobody is up here, nobody is able to make any noise. In fact, the lack of noise was strangely calming to me. It was such a reminder of my home. The peace and tranquillity of my home.. I hope to be able to return to that someday soon. I miss it so so much. But for now, I have to get used to this place. This large building where I have to be around a bunch of people I don’t necessarily enjoy being around. I wouldn’t ever tell them that, and they could never guess. But I hate a few of them. With a passion. Like.. I don’t really enjoy Britain. 

Britain is a fine man, don’t get me wrong. He’s just rude. Rude and annoying. I hate his voice, and most of the things he says. He’s sassy, he has an attitude I refuse to put up with. I try not to interact with him as much as possible, really. Oh, and Spain. His playboy attitude is truly nauseating. How does he enjoy hurting people like he does with most? And poor poor Romano, falling for such a pig. I also can’t stand America Too much. Or Denmark. Or Prussia. All three of them. They’re so loud and obnoxious. If I could get back all the time I had to spend near Prussia, and got paid for it, I would have so many Swiss Francs it’s not even funny. I would be even more rich than I already am. Canada, believe it or not, can get on my nerves quite some. I think it’s how quiet he is? Or that he’s secretly a weirdo. I’ve looked over during meetings, and from even across the meeting table, seeing his phone as we leave the room, I’m scared. Ok disgusted. Some people seem like the nicest and the sweetest until you get to know them. 

Oh I could go on and on about every little thing I hate about every single nation for hours. I won’t. That would be far too long, hm? This is only a diary entry, it’s already supposed to be   
much shorter than I’m making most of my entries! And hey, I could always change my mind about a person, how I think about them. But I won’t. It’s pretty easy. But still I will not. People aren’t always great. And everyone has a secret. Especially those assholes downstairs, please excuse my language. I would write this in German, but I fear one thing. That I die. All the other German speaking countries die. So I write this in English, as we all share the knowledge of the language. So that if us, the Germanic countries, all seem to pass, someone can still see this and know how it happened. Be it we die of a disease, or all of our people pass away and we die, someone can see that we existed. 

I’m not saying I’m going to die, but there always is that possibility out there. I’m sure that we’ll all be gone someday. That the earth will fail. That the humans will destroy the earth until it’s demise. Then we’ll all be dead. Never to be seen again. How unfortunate. Nobody told us when we were born that else would be here forever. That we would never be hurt or have a downfall. No. When our country is sick, we get sick. We get hurt. It’s just easier for us to heal. That’s what I find horrible about myself. That I don’t suffer like other humans do. Because I’m not truly a human. 

Aside from my little rant, back to the exploration. Everything was mostly empty. I couldn’t find anything. Small rooms with tables and chairs were in a couple of places and they didn’t have interesting things. Some markers for the boards and some giant notepads. No zombies or anything. I feel lucky for that, honestly. To be completely alone makes me happy. I’m used to being surrounded by people, noises. But this is silent. All I have is my shoes on the floor and the breath in my lungs to fill the silence. 

In one room I came across a window, and looked out of it, a reasonable thing to do trapped inside a building. What I saw hurt me. Zombies. Not many of them but enough, roaming the streets and looking for a victim. “Not today..” I had muttered to myself. They won’t get me. Also, I’m too small and skinny, I can’t have that much meat on my bones. If anybody, America would be a wonderful meal for a zombie. He’s kind of plump. I’ve noticed it about him, he may seem nice and muscular but he has some hidden chub. As well as Romano. They would make a nice snack though I wouldn’t ask for them to die. They can be nice even if they are overwhelming. But I’m just saying. If we had to throw anybody behind, it would be the people who weren’t skilled with a weapon. A gun or a sword. The Nordics would be 200% allowed to continue on the path. They’re so skilled with weapons and I wish I could be like them. All I can do is shoot a gun. How useful really is that? Apparently useful enough. They would allow me to stay for that reason alone. 

They would throw out a couple of people. Most likely the baltics. I don’t know what I would do without Latvia, he is my best friend after all.. and Lithuania and Estonia have always been so nice to me as well. And they would also leave someone like Italy behind too. I’ve never seen him do much to contribute to wars or hurt someone. I know he can be strong but I’ve never seen him do it. When I do see him, I’ll be very pleased because I know that Italy is strong. That he is independent. I would never judge someone based on how they act, because there’s always something else to see from them. Just like me, right? For a very long time, everyone thought I was weak and helpless. Mostly because I’m small. But when they saw that I could stick up for myself, I think their opinions on me changed. They saw me shoot a gun and all of a sudden it was clear to them that I wasn’t who I appeared to be. I think that everyone has something they’re hiding. And being stuck here? Well, we’re all about to expose our secrets that we never wanted anybody to find out. I’m just curious to see what everyone has been hiding from me for so many years. Maybe even Switzerland had something to hide. In which case, I wonder what that could be. I thought I knew big brother better than anybody else. Apparently not. Because I never thought he would ever snap at me like that.. I wish he hadn’t.. I wish he would talk to me again..

I was walking by myself down the hall when I heard a strange noise. What had that been? No idea, so I investigated. The sound, I found, came from that of a storage closet at the far end of a very large room, a canteen. I felt so scared walking across the floor. All I could hear was my shoes clicking on the floor and the rapid thumping of my heart in my chest. I had my hand on my skirt the whole time. It was quite some time before I finally reached the end, mostly because I kept getting delayed as more sounds came from behind the door. My hands were shaking as they reached for the knob. 

What I expected to find when I opened that door? A mutilated body, gnawing on the head of a dead woman, that immediately came after me when I opened its cage. And I would have to run and shoot. What I didn’t expect to find when I opened the door? Well, you’d never guess, but it seems I’ve run out of space on this page..


	4. Day Four

Before my eyes was a scene I couldn’t erase from my head. Not even now later. I wish and pray to forget it. Not because it was bad, but because it was disgusting. Because it just showed how horrible my big brother was. He and Mr. Japan, making out in the closet, their shirts unbuttoned, and their faces red. “You.. you cheater!” Was all I could muster to say before running away. I could hear Switzerland calling after me, but it was obvious he couldn’t catch up with me in time. 

I didn’t know what to think. Who to go to at that point. I didn’t want to go to my friends, because they would just tell me it’s not what it looked like. Or they would tell me that my brother was a horrible terrible man. And I didn’t want to hear that. Not from them. They don’t know him! He’s wonderful! I know he is but then why would he do something like that?! Why on Earth would he cheat on a man that’s always been so kind to him! 

Before I knew it, I was in front of the group conference. They were silent as they watched me. I couldn’t think of what to say, so the tears started to fall. I sobbed and finally was able to squeak out, “Mr. Austria!” Before running over and throwing my arms around him. He didn’t know how to comfort me, I could tell. The way he nervously put his arms around me as the others watched in confusion. I was sort of angry with myself at that point knowing my tears were getting his nice shirt wet. But soon he excused himself to take me out into the hall to talk. 

When we got into the hall, I felt like I could vomit. I didn’t want to tell him, but it was my only choice. So I let the words spill out, what I had seen. The look on his face was full of hurt, and I felt guilty for telling him, so I just started to cry harder. He shook his head and shushed me, giving me a hug and rocking my slowly side to side to calm me. It helped a little, and it reminded me of the sleepless nights filled with pain in my body when I was sick. And big brother would dry my tears. The only time I was able to look up was when I heard the sound of boots running down the hall, and finally into this hall. Into the open before us. Switzerland stood there, watching the scene. He looked to be a bit careful, like he didn’t want to get too close. I looked back up to Austria to see him glaring at Switzerland. It was the first time I was ever intimidated by him. 

Switzerland was the first to talk, saying something along the lines of ‘don’t listen to her she’s upset with me’. It really hurt my feelings and only caused the tears to start pouring from my eyes again. Why would he say something such as that? To make Austria think I’m lying just to get at him? But Austria wasn’t going to believe it. He didn’t say a thing, just rubbed my back and tried to comfort me the best he could. And finally, after much negotiation on Switzerland’s end, Austria put his hand up, said ‘I’ve had enough’, and walked away with an arm around me. I had never seen a more distraught look on my brother's face before. I felt so bad, but my heart told me I had done the right thing. 

Austria took me to one of the break rooms. There were only a couple of people here, Just Netherlands and Belgium. I had no issue since we just passed by the table they were sat at and went to the couch. They turned to look as Austria took out his handkerchief, wiping away the wet trails that the tears left from my face. “There there now.” He kept saying every time I started to sob again, and he would have to clean more tears off of me. Miss Belgium soon came over to join us, sitting on the other side of me with a sad smile. “Is everything ok?” She had asked. I shook my head, and Austria stood up, motioning her to follow him out of the room, and the two of them left. It was a bit awkward, just me and big scary Netherlands in the room together. But it was at least quiet until they came back in, and Belgium walked right over to me. She gave me a big hug and smiled. “It’s ok! We all have hard times with our siblings! It won’t last forever! Your brother did a _very_ bad thing! But you telling the truth about it is going to make things much better than you think! I promise! It was very brave of you!” She gave me a big hug, to which I returned. How could I not? We have had many good times together. She’s also been such a role model to me, since she’s much older and more experienced. I would take the best advice from her. If she gave it to me, that is. 

But it wasn’t enough. I didn’t want big brother to be angry with me anymore. Or for he and Mr. Austria to split ways. It would be so hard on the both of them, they do so like each other. They told me I did the right thing. But did I really? I feel so horrible about what I’ve done. These past couple of days have really brought out the worst in us. Big brother has always been a big meanie, and he’s cheating. And I’m stronger than I had ever imagined, because big brother always made me feel so small. But now that I understand how truly strong I am, how can I use that to my advantage? I may be strong, but I am still small. Maybe that’s why I've been blessed with such friends as the ones I have. But then again they are also short. But I couldn’t ask for nicer people by my side. 

I don’t remember much else of what happened when I was calming myself. Belgium says I fell asleep, and yeah, that would explain things pretty well. I wouldn’t remember things if I were asleep. I did end up waking up with a jacket around my shoulders, and the room was empty. After looking at it enough, I relised it was Mr. Netherland’s. I don’t think I had smiled that hard in a very long time. In fact it gave me a little bit of hope in all of us. He never had been a loving person outside of his sister, and I’m very glad he feels comfortabl with me. I am a fellow Germaic, so we have to stick together. Us Germanics are the strongest out of the others, and I believe that very much. We always have been. And at that point it made me laugh a little, imagining big Mr. Netherlands explaining to the others why he hasn’t got his jacket. I always knew he was a wonderful man, today just proved it. 

I had left the room by the time their little meeting was over. Though I am curious about what they discussed. I didn’t want to, but the urge was too strong, as it had become a bit chilly in the building, and I slipped the jacket on all the way. It’s like a robe on me. My arms only go half the length of the sleeves, and the end of it reaches down to my heels. But it’s warm, and I was able to use the tie to keep it from dropping onto the floor. I know he would be angry if I got it dirty. It may get a little wrinkly, but that’s fixable, we’ll just need to find an iron. Shouldn’t be too tough of a task for us. We’re all very hard workers. I’m sure it’ll pop up!

Though when I got into the main meeting room, I saw people getting ready to leave. I didn’t understand, we had everything we needed in my opinion. So I asked Mr. Spain about it. “We all have pets, dulce!” He told me flatly. “And we’re sending a few people out to hijack a plane or two to go and get them!” He told me. I seemed to understand little, now that I think of it though, it’s simple. Maybe now that some people have their pets, they’ll be more chipper! Writing this now tonight before I go to bed, they still haven’t returned. It will probably take them a couple of days. Germany, France, Russia, and China went on those planes. I just hope they’re all right. It would be sad if they were gone. Though I’ve started to notice something. It took a couple of hours, but Italy, Noeth, has started to become a bit restless. He keeps frowning and whining, and not even having South Italy with him helps. It scares me a little. Italy has always been so happy and carefree. And to see him so afraid is concerning. I wish I could help but I’ve caused enough trouble already. 

They left and we all went along with our days. I wonder how they are. But it is my bedtime after all. I’ve been using a clock on the side of the room to keep track. I’ve been trying to go to sleep around nine PM. Everyone else seems to agree and do the same. Before I go, I would like to point out that now we have more rooms to sleep in! We found another break room on the floor! We only put a couple of people in there, but guess who? Me and my friends, and the other Baltic’s and Nordics! Of course Austria is in here with us, I made sure of it! So of course he’s taking responsibility of me, I find it strange. But he’s always been like a big brother to me, so I really think it’s lovely. He’s such a wonderful man, I know it for sure. He’s really such a good guy. Even if he’s done questionable things in the past. I still enjoy his company. I know that Austria doesn’t know the first thing about being a big brother, but I think he’ll find it’s pretty easy, especially with someone like me. Goodnight, to the person who will someday read this and remember me when I’m gone.


	5. Day Five

I woke up feeling rather wary today. Something was off to me. Of course, my thoughts were correct. But this happened after a strain of more events, and I can’t immediately talk of it. I want everything I do to be documented, if it could serve as any sort of importance. I woke up, once again with someone with me, but this time I found it to be Mr. Austria, and his large heavy coat he wears in the winter, and of course to our meetings in the winter, over me. I really don’t think I needed it, he probably needed it more than I did. I still have Mr. Netherland's jacket. I wish people would stop thinking I needed stuff more than ten, because they need their own resources. Sure, sometimes it’s nice but it’s really an inconvenience. 

I slipped the jacket over Mr. Austria instead, and then stood up. It was obvious a couple of people were already awake, evident from how many of them were gone. Specifically the Nordics and Lithuania. I wondered where they had gone off to, but pushed the thoughts away. Though now I regret thinking I needed to do that, I can’t go back on time to fix it. The moment I walked into the hall, quietly shutting the door behind me, I heard talking down the hall. I recognized it as the canteen, and made my way down there. Maybe they had some food, I recall seeing a vending machine of some sort. But when I got in there, I was met with a horrific site. Blood, pooling on one of the tables, as Finland sat there, a towel around his shin. I ran over and asked what had happened, and If they'd been able to stop the bleeding yet. From what China told me, Finland says what happened was an accident, that he fell down the stairs and hit a sharp part of the railing. But I can see past that lie. It’s obvious someone or something did that to him. Because falling wrong on the stairs can’t do that much damage to a person. I’ve seen wounds like that before. 

China asked for Finland to remove the towel, and Denmark audibly gagged at the sight, a huge gash, the skin peeled off like a banana. China got right to work on patching it up, disinfecting it, wiping up the surrounding blood, and then starting to stitch the limp flap of skin back into place. Denmark had to excuse himself, but since he was the only friend that Finland had really been with, I stayed and held his hand. It was obvious he was in pain, and someone needed to do it. But it got me wondering where Sweden was. Even if Sweden is one of the five Nordics, he is also considered a Germanic country, and I tend to want to look out for the other Germanics. 

I inquired Finland about my concerns on the location of the other Nordics, and he assured me that they were fine, and cleaning up the mess he had made. I was still wondering why he was lying to me about what really happened to his leg, but I wasn’t about to pressure him into telling me the truth. It’s his business and none of mine.

I decided I was done watching this unfold, and left to go down to find some food. There wasn’t a thing out of place, or so I could see. Somehow it didn’t concern me that Italy wasn’t there. I just wanted to think about what I had seen downstairs. That’s when I noticed it. Southern Italy, though it would be easier for me to call him Romano. I don’t know why I don’t. Though we do have a bit of history, so i don’t need to be so formal with him all of the time. In fact we almost had.. Something. I would rather not say anything about it, but I did some very regrettable things with him for him not to kill him. Albeit i suggested the things and he just agreed but that isn’t the point.

I walked over to Romano, a small smile on my face. But no matter how much I asked him what was wrong he wouldn’t answer me. I was, to say the least, a little bit offended! After all I had done for him of course. So I grabbed his shoulder and asked him once more. This time I got a response. “I always expected the end of the world to be more expected.” He told me. “I thought i would see the signs and be prepared and comfortable in my home.. Instead i’m here..” 

He had a pouty face, and it was hard for me not to feel pity for him. Just absolute pity. He had that touch to him. But I wondered where Spain was. Spain always came to Romano’s side when he was upset. Angry, sad, sick. Every single time. But right then I couldn’t seem to find him. I knew he may have gone on the plane trip to Europe, but wasn’t exactly sure of it. Later I would find out he hadn’t. But I always try my best to cheer people up. Sometimes they don’t want my help, but I’ll put in the effort either way. They deserve to be happy! Everyone does! So I placed a small kiss on Romano’s cheek and gave him a sympathetic smile. “Perk up..” I told him before I left. I could tell from how wide his eyes got that he hadn’t been expecting that, but it really did make him perk up. 

I believe in him. I believe in everyone. Everyone is a good person. They just don’t know it sometimes. 

The majority of my day was spent cleaning and chatting with my friends. We talked about what we thought about our situation. Iceland said he didn’t mind so much, being here with his family after all. Latvia wasn’t too happy, but confident in us being able to go home soon. But when I was going to sleep a couple moments ago, Hong kong told me something I can’t forget. 

“Watch your back.. now that you don’t have Switzerland, I’ve been seeing people giving you looks..”


	6. Day Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise in advance for how short this chapter is. I don’t want something crazy to happen on very day. Some days she may not have much to talk about. This is a diary after all. And I apologise if the next couple of chapters aren’t as exciting for you either. Because I have BIG plans for chapter ten and up-  
> So just you wait. It’ll get much better. If I can’t think of anything, then I’ll proceed with the plan earlier than expected. Some chapters I may even have it just be “no entry” and that’s all I have inspiration for. Not like you can keep track of EVERY day right? Right. Please enjoy the chapter in its tiny glory.

I’m surprised I slept through the commotion this morning. Apparently everyone found it funny, but I felt so bad. From what I heard, Spain had fallen down the stairs and got a nosebleed. Prussia ran over to help, but startled Spain, who punched him in the nose, and Prussia then also got a nosebleed. The two of them were yelling and bleeding on each other and all anyone did was laugh and get some paper towels. I’m sure they felt sorry too but they were really no help. I would have helped them clean up, gotten a wet rag and wiped up the blood on their faces. 

I left the room at around noon, from what I saw on the clock at least. I don’t know just how I slept that long though. It was painfully obvious that I needed it of course. From what I've seen, Finland is doing pretty bad walking on his leg, and spends most of his time sat down at the conference table. I’m afraid he might get an infection, but plenty of us countries are medically trained. So I hope and pray he’ll heal well. I’m still convinced he didn’t fall down the stairs, but I’m still trying to figure out just what he got caught on. Or what caught him. 

I was very caught off guard though, when I was pulled off to the side. I looked up as Prussia put a couple of things into my arms with a wink. “I took a trip outside today! Thought you might want a change of clothes! Got one for all of the girls in dresses out here!” He told me. I couldn’t help but thank him as he walked off to go and hand off more clothing, and then went off myself to put them on. 

Prussia has nailed my size, I don’t know how. It’s sort of embarrassing. Is it really that obvious how small I am? I’ve been thinking about it all day. But the outfit is comfy! And there’s two outfits! One for when I get cold and another for normal wear. A tank top and a pair of leggings. I quickly went to the bathroom and put them on. I must say it’s quite comfortable to wear. And dare I say it, I look great in this. It complements how little curve I have. 

But still I can’t shake the horror I have in the back of my mind. I know something is going to happen to me. I just don’t know when, where, or why. But I can feel it aching in my bones. The events of today were going. We talked, we were bored. Things have definitely calmed down since we first got stuck here. But I still can’t shake my fears. My friends are right. Now that big brother isn’t always by my side, I see people staring at me more and more. Like they’re judging me, trying to figure out if I’m a weak link. I’m not weak. I can fight. I’ll come out on top. I swear on my life that I will...


	7. Day Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a soft humble chapter lmao

Being that the group has been gone a couple of days now, it makes me start to wonder if they’re doing Kruger. Have they gotten hurt? Have they been successful and are on their way home? I don’t know. But I really do hope that they are ok. I may not have the best relations with some of them but I still care. And it would be rather upsetting if they were to get injured doing something so courteous. But it just makes me realise how much my heart hurts. The fact I’m still in bad terms with Switzerland is rather taxing on me at the moment. I do wonder if he’s ok. How he is. What he’s thinking about. But it does us both a lot of good to be away from each other. We’ve been together for centuries now that it was obvious we needed time apart. 

Today was just like every other day. Nothing much happened. I guess I cleaned up a bit, and a couple people went out for some supplies. But otherwise, it’s been boring. We obviously don’t have a radio here, and no TV. I can always go without a television though. But I suppose watching a movie here and there is pleasant. We should just get a projector or something along the lines. It reminds me of how many times big brother and I would do that. 

We used to have movie nights on Fridays. Switzerland would go outside just before dark and set it up while I made tea and cakes to enjoy while we watched. I enjoyed it more than anything. And it would be wrong of me to say I didn’t wish we could still do that. He was in such a good mood everytime we had a night out under the stars. Though if it were raining we would just watch a movie inside. We don’t have a bug television in the house so we just used our projector. I remember how much of a fuss Switzerland made about the cost of it. But he doesn’t regret buying it, it’s quite obvious to anybody. 

So that was my goal for the day. To find a projector and then set up a big movie night for everyone. They deserved it. They’ve all been working so hard, and it’s about time we had a moment to relax. Maybe it’ll even cheer everyone up! We’ve all been low in spirits. 

I started first by checking every room. From my experience, there are usually projectors in every meeting room. But unfortunately, they were all stuck on the ceiling. So I started checking closets in every room. Until finally, in a supply closet in a relatively small conference room, I found a projector on a cart. I wheeled it out? Trying to be as sneaky as possible. Lucky for me it was on the fifth floor, where nobody has gone yet except for me now. I found a room more than big enough to fit all of us, and then came the hardest part: moving the furniture. 

I had to move all of the tables and chairs to the wall, and it took me far too long. I was glad there was still so much daylight outside. Though that still wasn’t my hardest task; if you can believe it. I dug through closet after closet until I had what I needed. That would be a bunch of rope and a basket. I was going to need to go outside and do a bit of.. grocery shopping. I couldn’t just let them sit on the floor? And I also needed some movies, and some popcorn. Lotd of popcorn. I could just ask to borrow Estonia’s laptop. He goes nowhere without it? And of course, it’s charger. Do he’ll have plenty to share for this. I may also need an extension cord. 

After a very long day of avoiding the dead and picking up stuff in a shopping cart, I returned to the back alley I snuck out from. I started hoisting things up in the basket, since earlier I made a pulley system and told Iceland what I was doing. He agreed to not tell anybody and to help? And waited for me to come back to help with the items. One by one we got every item into the building and then it was time to set it all up. We hooked up the projector and talked to Estonia about what we wanted to do that night. He agreed to help and said it sounded like a lot of fun. 

When the sunset came along, we started getting the rest ready. We picked out a movie, started to cook all of the popcorn we had, and set out blankets and pillows for people to sit on so they didn’t hurt their bums. And once the darkness settled in, we all lured everyone up there. Iceland and I went to the bottom of the steps, back on the second floor, and set the stage. “Hurry up quick!! On the fifth floor you’ve got to help! Everyone, all of you! It’s horrible!” We yelled, and everyone gathered. So we started running up the steps, and everyone followed, Estonia at the back making sure that everyone followed. And when we got to the room, you could be sure everyone had jaws dropped and they were wide eyed. With a little extra run to the store I had picked up a lot of string lights and Iceland and I hung them all over the room. 

The two of us explained it was a little surprise so that everyone could sit down and relax for once. And for once, I saw everyone’s shoulders loosen up. Like they were glad we had done this for them. We got plenty of praise as everyone came in and Estonia announced he had known all along but didn’t want to ruin the surprise. I was glad to see everyone sitting together and talking, smiling. It felt so normal for once. The movie started and everyone pretty much shut their mouths. Popcorn was passed out, and then it was silent, all but the movie of course. 

For an hour and a half, everything felt normal and wonderful. People smiled and laughed, and they had a very good time. I’m glad I was able to put something like this together, and that I was able to lift spirits just a bit. It just reminds me so much of home, I couldn’t resist myself..


End file.
